


Don't Come

by katrinawritesthings



Series: Maid au [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: when u wrote a kinda embarrassing smut Four years ago but u still gotta backpost it bc it's part of maid auTaemin’s uniform–the cute little maid outfit, corset and skirt and bow and everything–is thrown carelessly to the kitchen floor, but Jonghyun’s never really been one for following rules. Even his own.tumblr





	Don't Come

****Taemin is gasping and whimpering in that way that Jonghyun absolutely _loves._ His hands clench around the silk binding him to the cabinets above his head, his hair hangs beautifully mussed in front of his tightly clenched eyes, his head is thrown back against the doors and his pretty red mouth is hanging open, red and swollen and panting with every pound of Jonghyun’s cock into his ass.

Jonghyun knew this would be a good idea.

Taemin’s uniform--the cute little maid outfit, corset and skirt and bow and everything--is thrown carelessly to the kitchen floor, but Jonghyun’s never really been one for following rules. Even his own. At least not with Taemin--Taemin is his favorite. All of his other servants, they come and go about their duties, give him a good fuck every once in a while, but Taemin is special. He gets off on it, on the uniform, on the treatment, on the control. And that’s something the both of them share.

The others will submit to Jonghyun, yes, but only because they’re bound to him, because he literally owns them, because no one wants to be on the receiving end of one of his punishments. Taemin, though--only he will completely throw himself at Jonghyun’s feet and listen to him without complaint with such quiet, demure (yet eager), acceptance. Jonghyun loves the dominance, the power, the obedience.

Which is why, when Taemin stops making vocal noises and starts using every breath to gasp in more, when he arches his whole body up and off the kitchen counter, his legs fighting against the way Jonghyun is holding them down, holding them open, when he’s about to come, Jonghyun stops.

He doesn’t pull out, he just stops, presses his fingers into Taemin’s thighs and moves up close, pushing his hips forward until they’re pressed solidly together and he can feel Taemin’s ass clenching around him. Hot breaths fan out over his smirk as he leans close, dragging his lips over Taemin’s cheek. He can feel Taemin’s chest brushing against his with each harsh pant, and soon Taemin starts whimpering again, making desperate noises that make Jonghyun press his fingers deeper. He trails his lips up to Taemin’s ear.  
  
“Don’t come.”

Taemin whines in protest. Jonghyun bites down softly on the lobe of his ear, pulls back and rolls his hips. Taemin sucks in a breath and lets it out shakily.  
  
“Don’t come,” Jonghyun says again. He’s been trying to train him, almost. Total control. He pulls his hips back slowly and pushes back in just as slow. “Don’t come.” Taemin swallows thickly and arches his back.  
  
“Jonghyun--”  
  
“Excuse me?” He digs his nails into Taemin’s thighs. That makes Taemin shiver; normally it would make him come. Watery, blown eyes open to meet his, pleading and desperate. Jonghyun makes his eyes hard, demanding, controlling. He thinks for a second that he should take pity on Taemin; he doesn’t require anyone else but Taemin to do this and this always was the one thing that got him off faster than anything else. Then Taemin says it--  
  
“Master,” he whispers. Jonghyun can feel him shaking. He swallows again. “Master, please.” Jonghyun lets his lips curve back into a smirk. That’s better. He leans back and starts up again, rocking his hips forward and back, watching the way his cock slides in and out of Taemin’s hole, feeling the way his hips try to jerk up, make him go faster, harder.  
  
“Don’t come,” he repeats. He pushes Taemin’s legs open wider and starts fucking in faster, picking up until he’s going as hard as he was before, loving the way Taemin’s stomach clenches with each breath, loving the way messy drops of precome leak down his cock. Jonghyun angles his hips almost expertly by now to brush against Taemin’s prostate perfectly, taking savage pleasure in how he cries out loudly and pathetically, letting the noises he’s making now as he fights to keep it in lead him to his own orgasm.

The next time he says it, he growls it out into Taemin’s neck as he shoots into his ass, filling it up while Taemin squirms underneath him.

He breathes almost as heavily as Taemin was earlier, but when he pulls back, he grins proudly because Taemin looks debauched, wrecked, desperate, and he still hasn’t come. He pulls away slowly, letting his cock slip out of Taemin’s hole, watching some of his come start to leak out with a pleased hum.  
  
“Good boy,” he murmurs, ignoring Taemin’s whimpered pleads, panted whines. He lets his hands crawl up Taemin’s thighs, pressing the pad of his thumb to his abused hole. He pushes it in just barely, tugs down gently, opens Taemin up again and bites his lip when his come trickles out, over his thumb, down Taemin’s thighs, on the counter. Taemin keens, rolling his hips up, begging Jonghyun with actions and half-coherent words. With a soft hiss, Jonghyun brings his hand up to Taemin’s face, pushing his thumb down on his lower lip, smearing white over red. Taemin flicks his tongue over the tip, licking away a tiny dot of white, and Jonghyun pushes his thumb the rest of the way into his mouth, watching his pretty, stained lips pucker around it.

“Come for me,” he whispers then, and Taemin’s relieved, thankful, broken moan is muffled around Jonghyun’s thumb as he comes messily over his stomach and chest.


End file.
